


Purfectly Content

by DarkDayDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Kitten, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, kara and lena get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: Kara and Lena adopt a Kitten





	Purfectly Content

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.  
> 

It was during Kara and Lena’s third Christmas together as a couple, that Butterball came to be part of their family. A tiny grey ball of fur that could hardly hold his own head up, much less survive another cold winter's night on the street. Huddling for warmth with his mother, and siblings. 

Tiny and pitiful, the smallest runt Lena had ever seen. 

Hardly weighing a thing when the brunette had carefully picked him up, cradling him awkwardly in her hands. His short life before that moment filled with enough cold, hunger, and rain to last a lifetime. 

But in Lena’s hands, all he seemed capable of doing was purring. 

Eyes closed and head leaned back, chest vibrating each time Lena stroked her finger against his sooty cheek. Tiny, dirty, sopping wet, and most definitely an interesting sight for Kara to see the moment she had stepped in the door.

Her hands full of groceries, and Lena’s name on her lips. Hardly even a foot in the door before a soggy kitten scampered past her feet and into the hallway, leaving a trail of dirty water behind him. 

Lena no more than a step away, just as dirty and soggy.

Her hair tied up in a quick ponytail, and her work attire replaced with a comfortable shorts/t-shirt combo. The white cotton of her shirt streaked grey, 

Lena’s attempts to bath the tiny kitten met with understandable resistance.

The pair discovering; only after Kara had stepped in to help with the emergency kitten cleaning, that the soggy ball of kitten wasn't actually grey. No, beneath the weeks of grime and dirt, was a coat of pure white. 

A simple bath replacing what was once a sooty cat, with a fluffy white ball of angry cat. Hissing and scratching, hiding beneath the tight fit of Lena’s dresser. Where he had stayed for two days, adventuring out just long enough to scarf down the food they put out from him, and leave an unwanted present in the pot of the windowsill cactus.   


“So let me get this straight,” Kara quietly laughed, grinned from ear to ear. The pair listening to the adorable little snores of the kitten passed out across the blondes lap, belly rounded with food and arms stretched over his head.  “So you found a box of kittens, took it to work… and then convinced your employees to adopt them?”

“I also managed to convince Sam to adopt the mother. Oh, and I took them to the vet.” Lena added helpfully, wanting nothing more than to prod that fat kitten belly and coo over the little prince. Instead choosing to snuggle up against Kara’s side, tucked comfortable beneath the weight of the blondes arm with her head rested upon Kara’s shoulder. 

Savoring the quiet of their flat, the penthouse suite high enough to escape the rumble of city life below. The living room dark, aside from the mellow glow of their Christmas tree, and the electric fireplace quietly roaring away against the wall.   


Flecks of colored light twinkling from the trees artificial branches.

Red, blue, green, yellow. Red, blue, green, yellow. 

“Have you thought of a name for him yet?”

“I was going to call him Smoky, but I don’t think the name fits him anymore. Either way, I’m sure we can find a proper name for him eventually.

That ‘eventually’ was three days later when Kara had stopped off at L-Corp shortly after the end of another eventful day as Supergirl. Landing gracefully on Lena’s balcony, before letting herself in. The brunette looking up from her tablet with a tired smile on her lips, and a sleepy pile of kitten in her lap. 

Lena’s neck arching up when Kara leaned down, savoring the slow press of their lips together. The taste of mint and strawberries on the tip of Kara’s prodding tongue, a content grumble vibrating in the Kryptonians throat. 

“Need a ride home, Miss Luthor?” Kara teased, resting her forehead up against Lena’s. 

“I have many needs, Supergirl.” Lena teased right back, stroking her fingers along the crest of El proudly displaced on the blondes chest. Neck arching and lips parting, the taste of Kara invading her- **Mmmrrooooowwwww!**

“What, are you jealous little man?” Kara laughed, planting a loud kiss to Lena’s cheek, despite the vocal kittens demand for attention. Scooping the fluffy ball of wriggling kitten from Lena’s lap and holding him high above her head. 

His tiny tail twitching back and forth, paws stretched above his head and legs bunched up against his body. His eyes; a soft bluey grey, staring widely down at Kara. 

“You’re such a spoiled little Butterball.”


End file.
